You're A Psychic, Noll
by damn.it.to.hell
Summary: <html><head></head>"Welcome to Yasu's School of Psychics and Wizardry!" "The what of what now?" "Come on Noll, it's a great place full of beautiful young intelligent people all lined up to strengthen their powers." "I don't want to know what you are implying." "Think whatever you want. I'm not implying anything." "Ok then." "Come on! Grab you stuff you're going to miss the train!" "Ok wait Lin? Lin?"</html>
1. The Boy Who Lived

AN: This is a story that I have been dying to write for ages and ages. It's loosely based on the Harry Potter stories with a few changed here and there. I have kept a few things the same or very very similar but changed a lot of it to make it fit with the Ghost Hunt theme we have going on here. Tell me what you think and whether or not I should continue. If I have more than five people asking for me to continue then you will get your chapter two within the next few days. I understand that I still have some other unfinished stories but the temptation was too much and I just found myself writing this. Well, enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or anything I might have used from Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>You're A Psychic, Noll.<strong>

**Chapter one**

* * *

><p>Martin Davis was about to climb into his car and head of to work when he saw something awfully peculiar. He turned his head and peered over his shoulder to look at the peculiar thing. He squinted, rubbed his eyes and squinted them again. He thought that he saw a ginger tabby cat with what seemed to be glasses hanging off its face as it sat in front of the street sign. It almost looked like the tabby cat was reading the sign. Nah, that can't be right.<p>

Cats don't read.

He ignored it and finally drove off to work, leaving his wife Luella and his son Darren back at home. Martin worked at a publishers company and had written a book or two himself. And they sold out quite quickly, he was proud to admit, and that adds to his perfect imagine that he and his family had started a little before his son, Darren, was born.

The hours ticked by ever so quickly, and Martin found himself already leaving his office to go on his lunch break. He crossed the street over to the sandwich shop and bought himself a nice butty. Sandwich, he corrected. Never a butty. A butty was not a word in his vocabulary. He had to keep up his image.

He settled himself down on a bench just around the corner from the publishers and began to eat, ear wigging on conversations as people passed. He took a moment to sneer at group of people.

They were very odd.

They all wore cloaks of different colours. Blacks. Greens. Browns. Reds. They were all overly peppy, huge grins on their faces as they seemed to be almost… floating, if that is the right word to describe it. They were literally jumping for joy. Martin leaned closer to catch word of their, what he assumed, silly conversing.

"The Davis's and their son Oliver," he thought he had heard them say.

He flinched, immediately shrinking back into the bench in where he sat. The Davis's was not his lovely family of three. His wife, son and himself. But his little sister and her husband, and son of six months.

Their son, Oliver, had been born around the same time as Darren. Scratch that, they were actually born in the same month. He didn't know much of this child but what Martin did know was that he was probably the same as his strange parents. A bunch of weirdos they were as well.

His sister, Lily, and her weirdo husband, James, were the oddest people he had ever met. And he had only met this James guy once, and in his opinion that was one time too many. But his sister was someone he had known his entire life. And still found her to be a repulsive thing.

To be utterly truthful, Martin was embarrassed to be seen with them. Which, by the way, was why he never willingly went out of his way to see them. But it seemed that it was only his family that thought that.

Everyone else apparently loved them.

The very thought made him sick. Who would love a weirdo woman and her weirdo husband and soon to be weirdo son. Those guys were out of their mind. But if they had practically everyone in this town talking about them, especially that group of people that were oddly wearing cloaks in the blazing sun, then they were even weirder than he first thought.

Martin, having finished his sandwich, crosses the road and goes back to the publishers for his last shift of the day. He ignores those cloaked people and lets it sit in the back of his mind all day.

Come leaving time, Martin exits his work place and bumps into something he looks down to see a man. A very short man wearing a cloak. He suppresses a look of disgust as the man mutters something about the Davis's.

"You-Know-Who has been defeated and even muggles such as yourself should be celebrating!" The little man squeals in delight.

Offended by the whole _muggle _thing, Martin pushed past him and got into his car. He drove home as quick as he could, sending one last ferocious look to the little man he had bumped into. He rushes into his home so quick that he didn't even notice the ginger tabby cat that was sat beside the street sign turn its head and watch him walk away.

"Luella dear," he called as he hung up his coat. She popped her head round the door and arched a brow. "Has my sister been in touch recently?"

"No she hasn't," Luella grumbled as she stormed off to tend to her son. She flipped the television on gently rocked her son to sleep as Martin joined the two of them on the couch.

"…There has been an unusual sighting of owl earlier today and fireworks going off everywhere in Kent…" The newsman drones on as Martin thought to himself. There were more strange happenings.

Later that evening, when everyone was in bed, an old man wearing a purple cloak and moon shaped glasses trekked across the road to stop beside one ginger tabby cat. He opened his mouth. "Fancy seeing you here, Professor Matsuzaki."

"How did you know it was me?"

"My dearest Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff if you were sitting on a brick wall all day," the Professor shot back. She jumped off the wall and stood beside the old man. In a blink of an eye, she was back to being human again. "Is it true?"

"You'll have to clarify."

"Don't give me that toss, Osamu." Matsuzaki chuckled. "You're as fit as a fiddle despite what you say you are… but anyway, Lily and James?"

"They passed away today and their son, Oliver, survived."

"Don't you think _passed away _is taking it a bit too lightly, Osamu?" She snapped. "You-Know-Who tried to murder Oliver and ended up killing Lily and James! I don't know how he survived–"

"We can only guess," Osamu chirped. "We can all remember this day as the day that a baby took down Eugenius!"

"I still don't understand how you can say his name so freely like that!"

"Eugenius? How can people not say his name freely? It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"This is no time for joking, Osamu!"

"I wasn't joking. It does have a nice ring to it."

"Don't praise the enemy!"

"It wasn't praising him, just his name."

"…"

"Cat got your tongue?" Osamu laughed.

"Don't make fun of me because I can change into a cat!"

"Fine then. I'll make fun of you because you can't even say one single name! Eugenius!"

"I told you to stop throwing the name around so freely!"

"Eugenius–"

"No! Stop!"

"–Eugenius!"

"Stop saying his god damned name!"

"Never!" Osamu laughed, well more like cackled, and then he broke out into a coughing fit. He straightened up, plopped a lemon sweet into his mouth and wore a serious face. "Oliver should be delivered here soon."

"Soon?" Matsuzaki gasped. "Who is bringing him? Don't tell me…"

"Lin should be bringing him soon. Ah, here he comes."

Before either one of them could say anything more, a gigantic motorcycle came flying through the air and landed right in front of them. A very tall man with black hair covering one eye jumped off carrying a bundle in his arms. "Evening Yasu, Matsuzaki."

They all bowed in greeting and Matsuzaki spoke up. "So this is Oliver."

"Quite right," Lin lowered the blanket to show a six month old baby with a scar in the shape of a lightening bolt. They all stared. He was quite a beauty for a baby, this would only add more of his admirers.

"What are you going to do with him, Osamu?"

"He's going to live with the only family he has left," Yasuhara Osamu answered after a moment's silence. "The only living Davis's there are left."

"B-but you can't!" Matsuzaki stuttered. "I've been watching these people all day and I don't think that it is wise to leave the boy here with those… those horribly narcissistic people! They are absolute narcissists. The strangest set of muggles I have ever come across!"

Osamu popped another lemon sweet in his mouth, "That may be so but it's all we've got."

"Couldn't we bring him back with us!? He's too grand for this world! These muggles don't even know anything yet. This boy has many fans already and is a legend already! There will be people from our world growing up and knowing who he is! Every man, woman and child will know of his existence. I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Oliver Davis Day!"

Osamu Yasuhara smiled softly, "But don't you think that is the best reason we have for leaving him here. For the protection. He needs to be sheltered for the time being. He needs to be kept in the dark and experience a normal muggle life and then when he is of age, he will attend the school."

The three of them sighed and stared at the little baby who opened his mouth to yawn, decided not to in the last second and snapped his mouth shut.

"Well, I guess it is time to return him to his family." Matsuzaki mumbled, quickly glancing around to make sure no one was watching.

Yasu nodded and patted Lin on the shoulder. "Now would be best."

"Let me just say goodbye first." Lin seemed to hug the baby closer.

The two left him alone to say his goodbyes as he placed the baby on the doorstep. "How will the Davis's know what to do with him?"

"I have written a letter. It should explain everything," Yasu answered as he bent down to rest the letter on the baby's belly. "Hopefully they will understand."

"I'm sure they won't!" Matsuzaki huffed, crossing her arms. "I still don't see how we can entrust them the responsibility in looking after this child."

"Matsuzaki." Yasu warned lightly. "That is enough. The boy will be fine here. It's for his own good."

"If you're sure…"

"I'm certain."

"Alright then, I guess this is goodbye little one." Matsuzaki said ever so softly. "I'll see you in thirteen years, yeah?"

"Bye Noll." Lin began to walk away, looking back only once.

"I'll be seeing you soon," Yasu said. "Oliver Davis. The boy who lived…"


	2. The Vanishing Glass

AN: Well here is chapter two, I hope you have enjoyed the last chapter and enjoy this one too. Juts ask me to stop uploading new chapter if you don't like the story. If no one likes it then it is not worth writing about. But besides that, it might be a little while until we get introduced to some of the other characters of Ghost Hunt but we will at some point. If memory serves me right, it should be pretty soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Ghost Hunt or Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>You're A Psychic, Noll.<strong>

**Chapter two**

* * *

><p>There was a flash of green light and what he thought was a flying motorbike and then he was back in the small space of the cupboard under the stairs. Twelve year old Oliver Davis, more commonly known as <em>boy<em>, rubbed his eyes and sat up only to bang his head on a shelf that was full of his childish toys. The only childish things he really had. Toy cars and aeroplanes and soldiers and men all dotted around on this shelf – they were pretty much all he owned.

He nursed his bruised head and lay back down, there was no where to go until his aunt unlocked the cupboard door and he was set 'free' only to be pushed into the kitchen to get his uncle's breakfast sorted out. He waited and waited for what seemed like hours for his aunt's shrill voice to pierce his eardrums. And then after long last, Luella's footsteps came marching towards the cupboard door.

"_Boy!_" She unlocked the door and yanked him out. He tumbled onto his knees, quickly standing up in case she decided to kick him. "Go get dressed and cook the bacon. It's Darren's birthday today and we are all going the zoo with Darren's friend, Percy. Hurry up!"

She pushed him back and he fell onto his bed. She closed the door over but did not lock it this time. He quietly listened to his aunt's footsteps fade away and only when they were completely gone did he move.

He knelt on his bed and reached down to retrieve his clothes. Well, they weren't really his clothes. They were Darren's old clothes that he couldn't fit into any more. So that was how Oliver got given the old hand-me-downs of the pig headed boy who he was unfortunately related to.

He quickly changed and put on his broken reading glasses. They never bothered to get him new ones after they had been broken time and time again by none other than Darren himself, and so they were repaired with a lot of sellotape that itched his nose an awful lot of the time.

Oliver Davis was quite a skinny boy with messy raven hair and dark blue eyes. He was actually rather handsome for a kid; he would be a looker when he was older. But no one seemed to see that passed his unkempt appearance and scar atop his forehead which was oddly shaped like a lightening bolt.

That scar was the only thing which Oliver thought distinguishes him the most and he often spent most of his time wondering how he got it. He dared to ask his aunt once and she had told him, quite nastily, that he had gotten it in the car crash that had killed his parents.

He had to leave it at that though, because the Davis's favourite rule was to never ask questions. He couldn't ask them anything. He had never done it so he couldn't be sure, but if he asked them what the time was then he might even get a clout. The Davis's were just like that.

Sighing, Oliver climbed out of his cupboard and drags his feet along the ugly looking carpet. He steps foot into the kitchen and immediately takes note of all the presents scattered along the table, and the floor, _and _basically everywhere else in the kitchen. Darren was such a spoiled pig!

Trying his best to avoid the large presents, he ducked and dived all the way to the oven where he began to cook the bacon. He adjusted his broken glasses and switched the kettle on. As soon as his uncle got up, he would surely want a nice bitter cup of coffee.

Oliver didn't care much for the drink, not at all. However, he quite admired a nice cup of tea. Too bad he hadn't had any in a long _long _time. Immediately after Darren had found out about his roaring passion for the drink, he immediately told uncle and then uncle immediately confiscated the beverage.

And all because Oliver liked that drink… he didn't quite understand why it had to be bloody banned from the house, but he did not dare ask either. It would just be a fruitless effort.

The loud groans of the staircase reached his ears and he knew without delay that it was his uncle. He quickly put the bacon on a plate and put some bread down beside it, resting it right in front of where his uncle now sat. He brewed the coffee and placed the cup on the table, being careful not to spill any.

He couldn't be bothered listening to his uncle yelling at him this early in the morning. He glanced at the clock on the wall – not even eight yet, and his uncle Martin looked like the walking dead.

But he did not stop to ask him how he felt.

"Let me get this clear, boy." Martin sneered, taking a long sip of his drink. "The only reason you are even coming with us to the zoo is because your babysitter isn't feeling up to seeing your face."

"What happened to this Miss?" Oliver questioned and then recoiled slightly. He had just asked a question. But thankfully his uncle took no notice.

"Miss Pigg has broken her leg in an accident and she hasn't the energy to look after a brat such as yourself. And we can't get another babysitter on such short notice so that means you are coming with us."

"And…?"

"And that means you are to be on your best behaviour!" Martin snapped.

Luella and Darren walked into the room, silencing the two of them instantaneously. They did not want to anger or upset the _precious_ birthday boy seeing as this was such a _special_ occasion.

Too late!

"Th…thirty seven presents!?" Darren yells in disbelief. "Last year I had more than that! Thirty seven!? _Thirty seven!? _Do you not care about me at all!? How could you treat your own flesh and blood like this!?"

"I-it's okay, precious." Luella cooed. "When we go out in a bit, we will by you two more presents for your birthday. How does that sound? Hmm?"

"It still isn't enough!" Darren mumbled under his breath but no one appeared to have heard.

"Right!" Luella clapped her hands together after she heard the doorbell ring. "Percy is waiting for us. We have to leave now, no dawdling!"

Half an hour later, they were all squished inside Martin's small car. Oliver, Darren, Percy, Luella and Martin. Oliver, being unfortunate, had to sit in between his cousin and his cousin's friend. They kept pulling faces at each other, poking and prodding Oliver, seeing how far they could do before they pushed him to the edge. That was their fun little game.

Oliver was about to snap, he well and truly was, and then thank heavens that a noisy motorbike raced past. Martin grumbled, "Stupid motorcycles! Why are they so loud1?"

"I had a dream about a flying motorcycle," Oliver mused out loud for everyone to hear.

Darren and Percy were giggling at him while Luella looked away and Martin turned red with uncalled for anger. "Motorcycles cannot fly!"

But he wasn't listening; he was remembering all the weird thing that had happened to him. There was that time he accidently controlled what his teacher did for half and hour, jumped on his school's chimney and made colourful balls of light roam around when his class was holding a disco.

He was pulled from out of his thoughts when he was suddenly dragged into the reptile room at the zoo. They all gathered around a sleeping snake. It lay there soundly, ignoring the visitors that were pressing their faces against the glass of his habitat and stayed asleep.

Darren tapped the glass furiously, pressing his face even harder against the glass, trying to catch the snake's attention. But still it did not move. Oliver his a smirk at his cousin's pitiful attempts and continued to watch what would happen next. Darren glared at the snake, "You're no fun!"

They all moved away and as soon as they did the snake lifted up his head and seemed to sigh in relief. Oliver snorted, still standing beside the glass that was now covered in dirty marks. "Annoying, aren't they."

The snake nodded its head and hissed, seeming to agree with him.

"Just be glad that you don't have to live with them," he huffed. "But I suppose it would still be pretty horrible being kept behind this glass, having snotty kids pressing their faces against it and cramping up your space…"

"Yesss," the snake seemed to hiss.

"Well I'm Oliver, and you must be," he read over the sign. "Sammy the snake. How original! Nice to meet you Sammy."

The snake nodded in greeting, slithering closer to the glass that separated them. Oliver moved closer too, "I'm from London. Are you are from… Spain, was it?"

Sammy the snake pointed its tale at the sign again so that Oliver could get a better look at it. "Oh," he said. "You are going to Spain. So I wonder where you are from then–"

"Look! Look over there! The snake is moving!" Percy's voice captured the attention of the Davis family and they all came rushing over to see what was going on. The pushed Oliver out the way, and went back to pressing their dirty faces against the glass.

Oliver wished that the glass would vanish so that Darren would fall in and hopefully get bitten by the snake. Maybe then the pig faced boy would learn a thing or two about being nice and well mannered.

Fat chance!

But then to Oliver's pure joy and amusement, the glass does indeed vanish and Darren falls in. He starts to cry, calling for his beloved "_Mummy!_" and splashing about in the water.

The snake slithers out but not without hissing a quiet thankssss and causing a ruckus within the reptile room. You could vaguely hear people screaming about a Boa Constrictor being set on the loose and then all eyes were on him.

Oliver gulped; he had the feeling that he was in big trouble.

Martin grabbed him by his collar and hauls him up to his feet, muttering something about how improper and inhuman it was to use magic like that, especially to Darren of all people, to which Oliver looks at him like he had grown another head.

"What!?" He yelps as he was forced into the car. "What has magic got to do with any of this!?"

"Don't ask questions!" Martin snapped. "And when we are getting back, you are going straight to the cupboard!"


	3. The Letters From No One

AN: This is chapter three, well duh, haha :) I really do hope that you are enjoying this story. There would be nothing worse than writing a story that people don't want to read. Thank you for telling me some things that need to be improved or changed. I have taken it into consideration and will most likely be used within the next chapter. Glad you told me, tell me about anything else if you spot it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or anything I might have used from Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>You're A Psychic, Noll.<strong>

**Chapter three**

* * *

><p>Oliver has had a hard time ever since the snake incident. As promised, Martin had locked him in the cupboard and only let him out to go the toilet; his meals were delivered to him. It was only in the beginning of the summer holidays was he let out of the cupboard and was aloud to roam around as he pleased – as long as it was not anywhere where he could break things.<p>

The Davis's thought that Oliver was a clumsy scrawny little boy who had a habit of breaking things, precious things. So, as an alternative to wrapping everything up in bubble wrap, he was banned from being in certain rooms or from touching things that were valuable (or anything at all, really).

There were little places that Oliver would go to get away from the annoying people who were the Davis's. He tried almost everything; he even considered going back to his cupboard for a while before remembering that it was getting too small for him. Or rather, he was getting bigger.

Darren and his friend Percy had been bringing their gang of numbskulls back to the house practically everyday since the incident and they had done almost everything to get on Oliver's nerves.

There was no escaping them.

But there was one thing that managed to make him smile, even if it was only a small tug of the lips. Darren and Percy were going to Odours Academy and he was going to Brick Wall High. He would finally get some time away from them where he could at least try to fit in with his fellow classmates. If they would accept him and his weird behaviour. _If._

He sighed for the third time that morning and set his uncle's breakfast and coffee down on the table. It was the daily routine that was set in place ever since Oliver had learning how to cook. Which, surprisingly, was the very early age of six and a half. Martin was very eager to get him working.

"Get the mail, _boy!_" Martin growled as he sat down to eat.

Not wanting to cause a ruckus, Oliver quickly went to the front door where there was a messy pile of letters covering the floor. He picked them up, not caring whether they were scrunched or not, and flicked through them to see what was there. A postcard from Luella's sister, a bill and a…

And a letter for Oliver!

He studied the yellow parchment it was made of and then read the address:

_Mr. O. Davis  
><em>

_The Cupboard Under the Stairs_

_2 Pivot Drive_

_Large Whining_

_Surrey_

Oliver couldn't believe it. He actually had a letter! It was all addressed to him and everything! On the back was a pretty red stamp that had a lion, snake, badger and eagle surrounding a Y.

He returned to the kitchen and handed his uncle the two letters – postcard and bill – and sat down at the table to open the letter. He was intrigued, he was curious; he wanted to know what it was about. He had never had a letter addressed to him before. He didn't really know anyone outside of the Davis household. And no one even bothered to get to know him in school.

Who could it be?

"Marge is ill, it seems she has eaten a funny whelk," Martin comments idly. He took a sip of his coffee and put the postcard down. He grabbed the bill and his eyes scanned over it.

Just as Oliver almost had his letter free from that yellow envelope, someone had caught sight of it and grabbed it out of his hands. It was Darren. "_Dad!_ Dad! Oliver's got a letter!"

"What? Who'd be writing to you?" He gave Oliver a dirty look and put his hand out, waiting for Darren to give him the letter. Martin turned it over and his face immediately paled. All he could see was that little red stamp with the animals and the letter y.

"Hey! Give that back!" Oliver said, trying to take it back but he had been pushed on the ground by his cousin as he too tried to read the letter.

"Get out!" Martin snapped. "The both of you!"

Oliver and Darren hung the heads and quickly ran out of the room, the door swung shut behind them, being locked by uncle Martin. The two boys fought to look through the key whole in the door but Darren won, so Oliver took to peering through a small crack in the bottom of the door.

They listened for a moment, not catching much. But Oliver knew that they, his uncle and aunt, were discussing the pretty red stamp on the envelope. Martin said something about ignoring it and then shoved the letter in the fireplace. He poked and prodded it, watching with satisfaction as it burned to a crisp.

Oliver had returned to his cupboard after he had realised that there was no point in staying by the door. He lay on his bed and closed his eyes, enjoying the piece before he heard loud footsteps coming towards his 'room'. The door swung open to reveal his red faced uncle who then grabbed him by his elbow and yanked him from his bed.

"Get your stuff," his uncle ordered. "You are going to have Darren's second bedroom."

"But why?" Oliver asked. He was curious, no, beyond that. His uncle or aunt had never bothered to give him his cousin's second bedroom before. He had always been in the cupboard. He had never even had a proper bedroom before. But the question was, why of all times? Why now?

"It seems that you are getting bigger now and it's only right for you to have your own bedroom. Darren doesn't need it. It's only full of his toys which he never really plays with," Martin replied shortly. His blank gaze never left the wall. He suddenly turned to Oliver. "Hurry up! And don't ask questions!"

Oliver nodded before going back into his cupboard. He grabbed a pile of his hand-me-down clothes and swept all his toys on top of that pile. He quietly closed the door and joined his uncle and cousin at the second bedroom. The two were arguing rather animatedly.

"But that's _my _room!" Darren screamed at the top of his lungs. He was close to crying out frustration and his face was already red, just like his father's. "If it's mine then you can't give it to some charity case like Oliver!"

"That's enough out of you! Go to your room. Your first room! Your only room!" Martin yelled back.

"I'm going to tell, mummy!" Darren screwed up his face, trying to make himself cry. And when the little tears started rolling, he raced down the stairs in search of his _mummy._

"So be it." Martin mumbled as he walked into Oliver's new room. "You'll have to excuse the mess; you can clean it up later. Dump your stuff over there and get settle down. It's getting rather late now."

That very afternoon, yet another letter had arrived – for Oliver. It came as a surprise, that the unknown sender would try again, and that he knew Oliver's exact movements. His eyes scanned over the address and he almost whistled with admiration. This unknown sender was pretty good. He wondered who it was.

_Mr. O. Davis_

_The Smallest Bedroom_

_2 Pivot Drive_

_Large Whining_

_Surrey_

He was going to try and sneak the letter away up to his new room but it was ripped from his grasp and immediately burned my his uncle while his aunt watched with what he assumed to be disgust. Disgust with what, he never knew. One could only guess.

Early that next morning, Oliver had tiptoed out of his room to try and get the letter before anyone else did. He needed to read it no matter what; his curiosity was getting the better of him.

When his foot reached the doormat, he was expecting something prickly but it was round and… breathing. He looked down and almost let out a gasp. There lay his red faced uncle lying asleep in front of the door, waiting for the letter to arrive. He had the same idea as his beloved nephew.

Uncle Martin woke up with a strangled yelp. Oliver suddenly remembered that he had actually _stepped _on his uncle, and removed his foot as he back away a few feet. His uncle told him to go prepare breakfast and make him his coffee. And all he could do was silently obey, wishing he had that letter.

The next day, Oliver had tried the very same thing but found that the letter box had been nailed shut and found his uncle burning some paper (the letters, he guessed) and chuckling away to himself. And as the days followed, so did the letters. They seemed to be doubling in numbers and appearing in the oddest of places. Aunt Luella found them with the eggs, they had been squeezed under the door, and some had even been pushed through the window.

The Davis family were all sat in the living room where Martin continued to burn the letter while Oliver could only watch with a bored expression. He had to read one, only one, he just did!

And then the strangest thing happened.

Around thirty to forty letter started sprouting from everywhere – the fireplace, the _nailed _letter box, the windows… and as Uncle Martin was too busy being angry, Oliver grabbed a letter from off of the floor and ran out the room. He pulled the letter out of its envelope and tried to read it, but he didn't see his uncle catch on and charge right on after him.

Martin pinned him against the wall and took the letter from Oliver's grasp, ripping it into teeny tiny pieces. Oliver was tempted to groan in frustration. After all of his tiring attempts on getting a hold of at least one letter, it just had to be ripped up into teeny tiny pieces, didn't it!?

"We're leaving!" His uncle yelled at the top of his voice.

And then they all found themselves driving miles in the horrible rain only to ride a boat across a lake, with Oliver rowing as Martin told him to row faster.

It was late into the night by the time they had actually arrived at their destination, and it was an old run down hut in the middle of nowhere. Oliver was surprised to find that it was still standing up by itself even though the wood didn't look sturdy and there were leaks in the roof.

They all rushed inside and saw that the hut was pretty small, compared to what it looked like on the outside. There was a moth eaten couch in the middle of what appeared to be a living room and there wasn't much inside in the way of comfort. He went to sit down on the moth eaten couch only to be pushed away by his aunt, she didn't look too thrilled.

"Darren will get the couch, _boy!_" She said as she watched her son sit on the couch. "You get the floor."

He sighed but complied nonetheless. He found a dull blanket and wrapped it around himself before lying on the floor. He heard his family walk away and then the loud snores of his pig of a cousin. He closed his eyes after taking off his reading glasses and tries to go asleep.

But sleep won't come.

So he stays away, counting the second until it's the next day – his birthday. He would have forgotten about it if he did not know the date. He tended to do that often. And because the Davis's didn't bother to celebrate his birthday, they usually never did. It was a waste of time, in his opinion. But it was still his birthday.

When Darren's digital watch beeped twelve midnight, Oliver drew himself a birthday cake in the dirty floor and blew out the imaginary candles. And whispered to himself, "Happy birthday Oliver."

And then at that precise moment, a lot of banging and knocking could be heard at the front door. The door rattled, trying to keep in on place. The knocking became more frequent and then something became apparent to Oliver.

Something was trying to break in.


	4. The Man Named Lin

AN: I'm so sorry for not updating another chapter. It has been a busy few days for me, being my birthday and all. But that is all over now and I am dying to get writing again. Thank you to all of the reviews, follows and favourites. It means so much, haha :) Hope this chapter makes up for my short absence.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Ghost Hunt and Harry Potter

* * *

><p><strong>You're A Psychic, Noll<strong>

**Chapter four**

* * *

><p>Uncle Martin barged into the front room holding a bat with Aunt Luella clinging to his arm. Darren jumped up to his feet and stared at the door as the banging ceased and then it suddenly vanished, just like the glass from the snake incident at the zoo.<p>

Oliver lifted his head from the dirty floor just in time to see a very tall man wearing a trench coat that seemed to be full of bits and bobs. He had black hair that covered one eye and pale skin and chose to wear a rather stoic expression.

The stranger settled himself down on the moth eaten couch and turned to face Martin, "Sorry about the door."

"What are you doing here?" Martin jumped straight to questioning him; he pointed the bat at the stranger and kept his distance.

"You lot can clear out while I have a word with Noll, or you can make me some tea. It was a long journey by motorcycle and I'm quite tired."

_Motorcycle_, Oliver mused as the memory flashed in his mind. He looked up at the man from across the room; the stranger had yet to notice him. He wondered if he ever would. Why was this man here? Who was he talking about? Why did he want everyone to clear out? Did he _really _ride here by motorcycle!?

"Noll?" Luella asked, but her tone was not curious.

"Oliver," the stranger corrected himself and glanced at the said boy. "Need to have a quick word and then take him off to buy his things. Now get me my tea or clear off. We need a moment."

"You aren't taking the boy anywhere! I don't even know who you are!" Martin stammered. He moved to go and move Oliver out of the way but was pushed back with an invisible force. He let out a groan as his back hit the wooden wall. Everyone else had their eyes wide but Oliver was momentarily amused.

This stranger was so full of surprises.

"Am I clear?" The stranger's voice was dark and chilled everyone to the bone.

"Cr-crystal." Martin stammered. He grabbed his wife and son and went out of the room and away from the madness.

The stranger stood and walked over to Oliver who was still lying on the floor, his head in his hands. The stranger bowed deeply to show his utmost respect and then stared at Oliver, not moving his gaze. A slight smile tugged on his lips as they stared each other down.

"I'm Lin Koujo," the man introduced himself and that was when Oliver noticed the slight Chinese accent. "And you are Oliver Davis."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"So cocky," Lin muttered but then he straightened his back. "Come with me. I'm going to take you away from here."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Yasuhara's."

"Yasuhara's?" Oliver questions. _Who is Yasuhara?!_

"You… you don't know who Yasuhara is?"

"Am I supposed to?"

"Yes!" Lin snaps, he glares at where the Davis family had disappeared of to. The anger and fury were evident in his eyes. "What else don't you know?"

"How am I supposed to tell you what I don't know if I don't know?!"

Lin sighed and moved to sit on the moth eaten couch and Oliver sat beside him, their anger and frustration momentarily decreased. "Where to start… you know, you have your mother's eyes but you look like your father."

"You knew my parents?"

"There isn't any soul out there who doesn't know who your parents are, Noll." Lin let a small smile show on his face. "They were amazing extraordinary people. She was a psychic, and he was a wizard. They were powerful and held the greatest power of all; love. And then that day came… thirteen years ago, it must be now."

"What… happened, exactly?"

"You-Know-Who went to their house in the midst of the night. And tried to kill you, Noll, he tried to kill you. When a great wizard or psychic kills one of their own kind they get at least half of that power from the victim. But anyway, You-Know-Who killed your father who had answered the door. Your mother stood by, watching it happen with you in her arms. And then He went for you, but your mother had gotten in the way. So He killed her. But something wonderful happened that night. Your mother sacrificed herself in the name of love and that was what protected you. The power of love."

"Who is this person? This You-Know-Who?"

"I can't say."

"And why can't you."

"I just…"

"You just?"

"Ugh. Eugenius! There! I said it!"

"Now was that so hard?" Oliver was rather amused by this person who sat before him. The mere fact that someone refused to say a single person's name was amusing in another sense. And this man, Lin, who he considered to be rather brave and a little intimidating, couldn't say a name!

He had to suppress a smirk.

"Well my point is, Noll, that you don't belong in this world. With those muggles, especially ones like your family ear wigging us over there."

Oliver's eyes briefly glanced towards the door as he heard a yelp and a hiss to be quiet but then he turned back to Lin, giving his family no mind at all. "You said muggles. What are those?"

"They are people who aren't like us."

"Like what?"

"Wizards or psychics."

"Like magic and spirits and powers?"

"Yes. It's nice to know that you aren't that uneducated," Lin yawned. "What else do you know?"

"Not much really. Magic is magic. Spirits are linked in wit ghosts and demons and the like. And powers vary. You can read people's minds, move things with your own willpower, or even levitate objects."

"I wouldn't have expected any less from you, Noll. In fact, I might even be a little disappointed. Why couldn't those muggles have taught you about Yasuhara's!? This is wasting my time. We could have already been down to The Alley by now and got your stuff."

"My stuff?"

"Your books and that, Noll!" Lin glared at the door as the handle turned and in walked Martin Davis. "Instead those stupid muggles had to keep you in the dark. I'm surprised that you haven't been locked up."

"…the cupboard." Oliver murmured.

Lin stood to his feet and seemed to tower over Martin. "Have you no pride!? Keeping this beloved child locked in a cupboard for the majority of his life when their isn't a child out there in my world who doesn't not know who he is… that was despicable. I'll have to tell Yasuhara about this immediately."

"Yasuhara this, Yasuhara that…" Martin muttered, a sour look on his face.

"Don't," Lin began dangerously. "Bad mouth Yasuhara in my presence."

Lin turned to the quivering Darren in the corner of the room and used an invisible force to push him up against the wall. His eyes narrowed as Luella tried to go near him. But Lin whistled and she was thrown back to in a heap on the floor. Martin gulped and stared at the man with terror in his eyes.

"Never say anything like that again."

Martin nodded his head furiously and dropped the bat that he had clung to. He stuttered, "Now that you have had your chat, you should get going. Leave us alone."

"Oh, I'll leave you alone alright. Come Noll, it's time to leave for The Alley. There are people depending on us to arrive there at a certain time."

Oliver got up from the moth eaten couch and began walking towards the doorway where Lin was waiting.

"I almost forgot. Happy birthday, Noll." Lin handed him and squashed cake and a single letter inside a yellow envelope with a pretty little red stamp on the back. Knowing what it was immediately, Oliver opened it and his eyes scanned over the page. Reading it and re-reading it.

_Dear Mr Davis,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Yasuhara's School of Psychics and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your telepathic response by no later than July 31st._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Matsuzaki Ayako_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"So this is what your… world has been trying to tell me for the past few weeks." Oliver mused to himself as he put the letter in his back pocket.

He and Lin walked outside into the now clear blue skies, away from the 'muggles' who were the Davis's.

"One last thing," Lin turns to Oliver. "Don't tell anyone about what you just saw there. You aren't allowed to do magic in front of muggles or outside of Yasuhara's until you are at a certain age. I don't want anyone thinking it's okay. I'm not allowed to do magic."

"That's all well and good, but why aren't _you _supposed to do magic."

"That's because once upon a time ago, I got expelled from the school and a banish was put upon my powers."


	5. The Alley

AN: Yet again, sorry for the short absence. I guess I really don't have a reason this time. Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter, they made me smile :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or own anything from Harry Potter

* * *

><p><strong>You're A Psychic, Noll<strong>

**Chapter five**

* * *

><p>Oliver, or Noll as he was now being called, wandered into The Alley with one Lin Koujo – a very tall man from China that had something to do with the school Noll was going to attend on September 1st.<p>

Now, The Alley was a pub somewhere in London and it was packed with what seemed to be drunken idiots. But the more Noll ventured inside, the more he realised they were not drunk, they were not idiots (with the exception of a few) and the whole _pub _thing was just a cover up.

The Alley was just a run down building that received little to no attention from the everyday muggle and in the far back, deeply hidden, was a door that led to the real alley.

"Evening Professor Takigawa, I didn't expect to see you here of all people." Lin said as another man joined them. He had brown hair, wore a cloak over his muggle-like clothing and a toothy grin on his face.

"Lin, my man!" Professor Takigawa cheered, patting Lin on the back.

Noll was surprised, even if it didn't show. He was correct to assume that this man, Takigawa, had connections to the school he would be attending, just like Lin. That would explain why they both knew each other and would meet up in a place like this.

A place for psychics and wizards.

But Takigawa did not carry himself in the proper way in which a high school professor should. Instead, he acted as though he were an overgrown child hanging out with his best pals on a Friday night. He was nothing like a professor Noll had envisioned and he was beginning to even wish he had met one of the strong studious silent type of professors that he thought he would have met in a… pub.

Professors are allowed to drink too.

But it would be awkward if you met a teacher of yours in the very same pub one evening.

But regardless of it all, the man was here for a reason.

"I never expected to see you here, Lin! What a surprise!" Takigawa laughed as he chugged down a crimson liquid that did not look like any form of alcohol known to man. He wiped away the crimson moustache. "What brings you here?"

"I'm delivering a package–"

Takigawa glanced at Noll, finally noticing him standing there awkwardly. "It's not nice to talk about young boys like that, Lin. I know you have been missing the chosen one and all ever since you dropped him off at his muggle family all those years ago but there is no need to go hunting for boys that fit the chosen one's description perfectly and take him out to he pub, do things to him and then deliver him off to your own Chinese buddies you have hiding in your oversized coat. Have you no darn shame, Lin-san!?"

"You've been spending too much time with Yasuhara." Lin said dryly. He sighed and then gestured to Noll. "Takigawa, this is Oliver Davis – _the chosen one._ Noll, this is Takigawa Houshou a professor at Yasuhara's school."

Takigawa's mouth dropped, almost falling to the floor. He started spluttering, his hands shaking like that of a girl when she got overly excited about a new pair of shoes and then he began to sort his appearance out. He spat in his hands and rubbed it across his hair in attempt to neaten it up and look presentable. His tucked in his muggle-like shirt and straightened his cloak, and stood to his full height.

Noll noticed that he just about reached Lin's chin.

"Finished gaping now, Takigawa?" Lin questioned with the smallest hint of amusement.

Takigawa nodded his head vigorously, cleared his and then stuck out his hand for Noll to shake. "I'm Takigawa Houshou, but most of the students up at Yasu's call me Monk. I am a professor of Religious Studies and I am what you might call the 'leader' of red house."

"Right…" Noll could only say as he shook the buffoon of a man's hand. He rarely had any idea of what he was talking about. What was red house? Why was _he_, a man of his intelligence, the leader of this red house?

"Pleasure to meet you," Monk continued as he retrieved his hand from Noll's strong grip. He stared at it for a second before snapping out of his dream like state. "I mean, it's _really _a pleasure!"

"Takigawa has a strong, very strong, affection and admiration towards you Noll. He has loved you ever since we saw you right after you were born."

"Not as much as you!" Monk snapped back, his ears turned pink as he tried to ignore the embarrassment his 'pal' Lin had caused.

And now it was Lin's turn to turn pink, "We must get going now. Things to do, places to be, times do beat. I'll see you back at Yasuhara's, Takigawa."

Monk said his goodbyes but not before shaking Noll's hand once more and patting Lin on the back. And now they were off to the real alley.

"Welcome, Noll, to The Alley." Lin interrupted Noll's thoughts. "This is the place where our folk like to visit. It's where we get our things, our books, our uniforms, our much needed equipment. It's kind of like a muggle shopping street filled with all sorts of different items to buy."

"So this is where we get my stuff." Noll tore his gaze away from a library and book store to glance down the street. He wanted to have more eyes to take it all in. There were many things to look at.

"Yes, I want you to go exploring. I have something to do. Go see if you can get the things you need for school and I'll come and find you shortly." Lin pointed to a shop closest to them. "That is where you get your uniform and robes from and the ones either side of it is where you can get your books and equipment. I would go there first before you get anything else."

"Sure thing," Noll replied as he watched Lin walk away. He ignored Lin's words and went straight to the library slash book shop that had caught his interest.

Pushing the door open, Noll was shoved aside almost immediately and tripped on his own two feet. He glared over at who had pushed him and found it to be a girl about the same age as him. She had short black hair and was wearing a kimono with a cloak draped around her shoulders. It was a rather odd attire to be wearing on a cold winter's days, but the young lady seemed quite comfortable.

She peered over at Noll and her mouth fell open. She was gawking. And quite openly too. She coughed and stuck out her hand, "I'm Hara Masako. And you are?"

Noll refused to shake her hand, "Oliver Davis."

"Oh my lord!" She gasped and she spun on her heel and grabbed the arm of a brunette about the same age. "Hey! Look! Look, it's _The _Oliver Davis!"

The brunette looked around Masako and she shrieked, backing away. Her eyes grew wide and her hands started to tremble. She back away ever so slowly and ran from the library.

Masako sighed and glared in her direction. "Mai! He's just a boy, god damn it! He's not a man! Excuse her absolutely ridiculous behaviour _The _Oliver Davis. Well, I must go find the brat. I'll see you around. Oh, but first! What do you think of my new robes? It's based on the world renowned sport that is for wizards! Oh, I see the brat! Mai! Mai!"

Noll just watched her back go as his thoughts filled of that beautiful brunette who was called Mai. He wondered why she had run off when she had caught sight of his face. Was it not pleasing enough for her?

"I would warn you to stay away from Mai, dear. And the black haired snotty girl too while you're at it." Said a voice from behind the front desk. He turned to see the elderly librarian staring in the same direction he was just a moment ago.

"Why?" He asked, the curiosity already reaching its mass.

"Well, for one, that snotty girl will do anything to get what she wants because she is the niece of a the headmaster round these parts and he spoils her rotten, everyone is also afraid of her for that reason and will most likely comply with her every demand." The librarian moved her gaze to Noll. "And Mai, bless her soul, has had a bad past and it still haunts her. She doesn't trust men, and I don't think she ever will. Sigh, sometimes I worry my health for her. A kind hearted girl like her doesn't deserve such a horrible past, and one that will follow her well into the future."

"W-what happened?"

"Well then, I suppose you are one of the students up at Yasu's. So you will be needing your books then. Wait here, I will go and get them for you." And then the librarian rushed off behind her desk and reached down into the counter to get the books.

She pushed the books to Noll's chest and then shook his hand. "Well thank you for coming to the shop, Mr Davis. but I am afraid that you will have to leave before the library fills up with blood thirsty fans."

Noll's eyes shot about the lower level of the library and saw that it had filled with people in such a short time and they were all staring at him. "Well goodbye then."

Noll left as quickly as he could and walked into the very next shop, not even bothering to glance at the sign sitting just outside. He stopped, and took a look around. There were small black boxes stacked on top of each other. There was a single elderly man examining a long thin black stick. He adjusted his glasses and put the stick down, glancing up at Noll.

"Hello there, Mr Davis." The man smiled warmly. "I suppose you are here to collect up your wand then. So you are a wizard. What a surprise! Just like your father! Well come on! Let's go see what wand fits you!"

Noll was rushed into the back room where several boxes were placed in front of him. "Go on, pick up a wand and wave it about."

He did as he was asked. A small simple electrical wave shocked him and a small bang raced across the room. No. This wand would not fit him. He picked up the next. And the next. And the one after that. But no wand would fit him. None at all.

"Why, in heavens name, can you not have a wand fit you!?" The elderly man exclaimed. He rubbed his temples and looked around the room. And then they stopped on the one box that had been left unopened. It had a red rim and was tightly sealed closed.

"It's a slim chance, but this wand could be yours for the taking if you can open the box and you don't receive an electric shock when you wave it about." The elderly man handed the box to Noll and waited almost impatiently.

Noll ripped at the box and the single red wand fell to the ground. He waved his hand over it on the floor and it began to levitate until he had a hold of it. He was about to wave it to see what would happen but a voice put a stop to him.

"Good Lord!" Said the elderly man. "You're a psychic, Noll."


	6. The Train Ride To Yasu's

AN: Sorry it's late, but Happy Halloween. I'll try write some more of this story and maybe some of my others so that I can get back on track. I've been letting myself and you guys down lately. Hope this chapter covers it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or anything to do with Harry Potter

* * *

><p><strong>You're A Psychic, Noll<strong>

**Chapter six**

* * *

><p>Noll's last month with the Davises had been rather unpleasant, the only thing that didn't torment him was the beautiful image he had implanted of that girl called Mai. But that didn't last for long as he remembered her terrified look as she ran away from him.<p>

Darren and Peter had been braking into his room and messing with the few belongings he actually had (toys and a small selection of books). Uncle Martin had been sending him snotty looks and making snide comments about him being a witch (a mistake made on purpose). And he hadn't even seen Aunt Luella since he had been in the hut where he first met Lin.

His things he had bought at The Alley had been locked in the cupboard and he couldn't find the key. His uncle probably had in on a chain and around his neck. He wanted no sign that Noll lived in his home, let alone the sign that a wizard lived there. So no matter how hard he looked, he couldn't even catch a glimpse of his new belongings.

But time soon went by and he was standing between platform nine and ten, his trolley in his hands and his uncle standing behind him.

Martin had a smug look adorning his face, "Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"

Noll just gave him a dry look and glanced around, wondering where platform nine and two quarters was. He couldn't see any cloaked people or anyone he had seen at The Alley the other day.

There were just strangers, himself and his uncle who still looked quite smug. "Well it's time for me to go and it doesn't look like you're going to get on that train any time soon. I'll see you next July."

And with that he left to go find his car, leaving Noll all alone with his trolley between platform nine and ten with a bunch of stranger. He was growing frustrated. Where in the world was the platform he was looking for? Where was he supposed to go? Why wasn't anyone here to meet him and tell him what he was supposed to do?

Then he spotted a man who worked at the train station. He raced towards the man and tapped his shoulder. "Could you take me to platform nine and two quarters?"

"Platform nine and two quarters?! Are you pulling my leg?!" The man glared. "Now get out of here. There are people in need of actual help to arrive at an actual platform to board an actual train to get to an actual place."

He stalked off, leaving Noll to wonder what the hell just happened. What did he mean that there wasn't a platform under that name? Noll wasn't the one pulling a prank, he suspected that a prank was being pulled on him. But that couldn't be it, right? The Alley was such a real convincing place. He had witnessed everyone and their weird little idioms – the way they called every day people muggles because they weren't like them, or the way they constantly seem to be wearing cloaks.

If it was a prank, it was a little too complex.

Noll continued to wander around, pushing his trolley back towards platforms nine and ten. The least he could do was wait there and try and think of a good plan. He needed to do something quickly before his train arrived at wherever the hell platform nine and two quarters was.

He sat down and ran a hand through his hair. He sighed, "What am I to do?"

Some laughter and loud voices pulled him from his thoughts. His eyes snapped over to a blond family with Australian accents. There were six of them. Two adults, a set of twins, a boy and a girl. The twins and the boy about Noll's age were pushing trolleys. He listened in, hoping that they were of his kind. If they were just dressing up like this for fun, he cursed the day he ever met Lin.

"Hurry up now, we've got to get to platform nine and two quarters." The mother yelled over the murmurs. The family sped up and now seemed to get closer to him with every move. They were getting too close, he was afraid that they were going to trample him. He feared for his life.

Noll stood to his feet and was pushed up against the nearest wall by a trolley, his eyes met one of the twins. "Oi, move outa the way!"

"Stop blocking the entrance!" The other twin yelled. He grabbed Noll's arm and tugged him to the side, landing in a heap on the floor.

Scowling, Noll got to his feet and brushed off some invisible dirt. He was used to being manhandled but not by complete strangers that he bumped into at the train station. He looked up and arched a brow. Where the bloody hell did the twins run off to!?

"Do you need some help, dear?" The mother of the family asked. "Struggling to get on the platform?"

Noll could only nod as the father took a hold of his trolley and started to run towards the wall at full speed. Noll's eyes widened, "Sir–"

And then the father was swallowed up whole by the wall, leaving his wife, son, and daughter with blank faces. It was like this sort of thing happened all the time. They just brushed it off, smiling at an inside joke.

"Me and Jenny will go now and the two of you follow next, yes?" The mother grabbed the hand of her daughter and the two of them ran as fats as they could into the wall, soon to be swallowed up.

Noll turned to the last member of the family and just stared.

"Y-yes!?" The blond haired boy stammered with an Australian accent.

"I'm Noll," he simply said. "Well, shall we go through the… wall, then?"

The blond nodded and together the two of them ran with all their might, eyes tightly closed and holding their breaths. They fell to the floor with a loud _thud. _

"Bout time you numbskulls joined us!" The twins laughed and started to walk away, still chuckling deeply.

Noll climbed to his feet yet again and took his trolley from the father. He nodded his thanks, mumbled a goodbye and followed the twins as they boarded the long train.

He nodded his thanks, mumbled a goodbye and followed the twins as they boarded the long train. He soon found himself sitting in an empty compartment, staring out the window at that blond haired family he had just met moments ago.

The twins seemed to be getting told off by their mother and their father was biting down on his lip to stop from laughing. The daughter Jenny, if Noll remembered correctly, was speaking to the boy that was the same age as him. And then the three students boarded the train as he watched the parents and sister wave goodbye. They were almost in tears.

He had to clench his fist to distract himself from the uncomfortable twist he had in his gut. Noll had always wondered what it would be like to live in a family like this. To be missed if you went away. To have a laugh with, to cry with, to be with. He had never felt anything like this before. He was an orphan and the only living relatives he had clearly hated him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on his compartment door. He turned his head and gestured for the blond boy to come in.

"Sorry… the rest of the train is full. Mind if I join you?" The blond asked.

Noll shook his head. "You can sit."

"I'm John Brown, by the way." The blond sat down and let out a sigh. "The people you met earlier were Fred and George, the twins. Jenny, my sister. Molly, my mother. And Arthur, my father."

"Nice to meet you John." Noll nodded.

"What was your name… Noll, was it?"

"Noll is a nickname. I am Oliver Davis." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he wished he had said it quieter. It seemed that John had accidentally left the door open and a certain black haired girl with a snotty attitude was walking by.

She slipped into the compartment and shut the door softly behind her. "Why Oliver, I never knew you were catching the same train as me."

"There's only one train." Noll heard John mutter, though he just dismissed it.

"Hara-san." He nodded and then turned away. He didn't want to deal with her at the moment. He remembered the first time they had met each other in that library that one time. How she was basically swooning over him and his good looks and then went off calling her… companion a brat. Speaking of her companion, where was she?

"Where's your friend? Where's Mai." The name rolled off his tongue rather nicely.

"She's not my friend!" Masako snapped. "She is just following me around. My uncle told me to watch her and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. She is favoured among the people up at my uncle's school so they don't want her missing."

"Who is this Mai?" John asked.

"Someone who doesn't concern you." Masako giggled behind her sleeve. She faced Noll. "In fact, she doesn't concern you either, Oliver Davis. You should leave her alone. She will never speak to you even if you want her to, which I'm sure you don't. Have you seen her, by any chance?"

"No."

Masako growled and opened the compartment door. She glanced back one last time. "You two better change into your uniform. We'll be arriving soon."

And then she left.


End file.
